


Numb

by dakuxto



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakuxto/pseuds/dakuxto
Summary: So I decided to give my little Author's Note thing in the end this time because I feel it would, idk, ruin the mood a little if it were in the beginning.Last night I was trying to create an Aegi story, but instead began writing a poem, and I genuinely don't know if I wrote this from Nol's perspective or from mine, but I decided to post as Nol's perspective.If you didn't understand, the story above is Nol receiving an assignment for his English class where he had to make a poem, writing how he truly feels inside, disregarding any facade he might put up in real life. Nol did write from his heart, though in the end deleted it, believing that it's better to hide his feelings.Anyway, expect some hopefully more happy stories from now on!(Y'all I actually try to make happy stories, but it always takes a dark turn lmao).





	Numb

Nolan Hirahara

03 October 20XX

AP English & Literature Poem

**Numb**

_"Close your eyes"_

_"Say your goodbyes"_

_"It's time to go home"_

_Never got to play_

_The comforting words they didn't say_

_In this world I am alone_

_Don't try to help me now_

_The tears and blood have already stained the ground_

_Where were you when I needed help the most?_

_Hospital visits to see the ill_

_With each day, the higher the bill_

_Though no one treated my hurt_

_No tears from the stone man_

_No fears that they bore_

_However they burdened me with negativity in my core_

_No pity while they watch_

_No sympathy for what I've lost_

_No regrets to ease my pain_

_Why do I try?_

_For me they won't buy_

_Always care for my own_

_Though no matter what they do_

_No matter they don't_

_I will continue my strive to be something I know I won't_

_Hopefully so one day,_

_Far from today,_

_They will welcome me with open arms_

_And do something I've always hoped for them to do_

_For them to tell me_

_"We love you too."_

I stare at the computer screen.

_Finally done with the assignment._

_Ugh._

_I can't._

I highlight the entire poem.

_Delete._

_I'd be an idiot to write what I actually feel._

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to give my little Author's Note thing in the end this time because I feel it would, idk, ruin the mood a little if it were in the beginning.
> 
> Last night I was trying to create an Aegi story, but instead began writing a poem, and I genuinely don't know if I wrote this from Nol's perspective or from mine, but I decided to post as Nol's perspective.
> 
> If you didn't understand, the story above is Nol receiving an assignment for his English class where he had to make a poem, writing how he truly feels inside, disregarding any facade he might put up in real life. Nol did write from his heart, though in the end deleted it, believing that it's better to hide his feelings.
> 
> Anyway, expect some hopefully more happy stories from now on!
> 
> (Y'all I actually try to make happy stories, but it always takes a dark turn lmao).


End file.
